


Dancing On His Own

by bluehearteyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehearteyes/pseuds/bluehearteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Cas had dismissed the ad on the radio without a second thought. What would he do with Taylor Swift tickets? After accidentally witnessing the performance of the century, however, he realized he shouldn't have dismissed it so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing On His Own

Out of all the embarrassing things Cas has accidentally seen Dean do (zapping into places comes with risks), his all-time favorite has to be the time he watched Dean _perform_ to “Shake It Off” in his room. Dean “no-chick-flick-moments” Winchester was practically putting on a Broadway style musical, what with all the dancing going on. The air drums sold it though, with Dean jumping and swinging his arms at thin air. Cas decided he should stop Dean now before he broke something.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas yelled over the music.

Dean whipped around, green eyes wide with the realization that Cas had definitely just seen him singing into his fist and beating on his air drums. “Cas… what did you see?”

“Well, I believe it’s what the kids these days are calling dancing, however, it was difficult to tell. I thought at first you might be possessed and I would need to call Sam for help,” Cas replied, completely deadpan.

“Sam does not hear about this. Got it? As far as he knows, I have been watching reruns of Dr. Sexy all day,” Dean instructed.

“Understood,” Cas answered, before making his traditional dramatic exit.

That encounter was part of the reason Cas was now secretly talking to Charlie on the phone in one of the bunker’s spare rooms.

“What’s up, new best friend?” she chirped.

“I need your assistance,” Cas said, wanting to get directly to the point before he chickened out.

“I knew Dean would wear you down eventually! He finally got you to come LARPing with us and you need me to help you find something to wear!”

“No, not that,” Cas sighed.

“It was worth a shot. What can I help you with, Castiel?” she asked.

“How do humans show their affection for one another?” Cas asked nervously.

“Well it depends. Friends usually hang out a lot, go to movies, buy each other stuff… couples do that too, except there’s usually a lot more kissing. Sorry, this is confusing, it’d be easier if you specified between ‘how do I kiss up to Sam so he’ll take the news of my crush on Dean easier’ and ‘how do I tell Dean I have a massive crush on him’ so I know what I’m dealing with.”

“What? How did you-” Cas trailed off.

“Please, you think you’re being subtle? You’ve got major heart eyes for that boy, don’t even lie to me. You’re clearly head over heels.” Cas could hear the smugness in her voice.

“Fine. The latter one. It’s not Sam I’m worried about.”

“Ah, so I was right! I should’ve made a bet on that with Sam… Anyways, you’re asking me to teach you how to woo Dean Winchester. Well, beats me. But, I do know what is traditional for people to do. People like presents, no matter what. Get him something small, just enough to show him you care about him! Do you know what he likes?” Charlie questioned.

“Well I found him earlier today dancing to Taylor Swift in his room. I was going to tell him how I felt in a brief rush of bravery. Then that happened and I panicked. Coming to you seemed logical.

“Why me?” she asked.

“You’re human,” Cas explained.

“So is Sam.”

“You’re a human-sized human.”

“I see. I’m not as scary as Sam when you interrupt his Game of Thrones binge watching,” she laughed. “Well, just get him a little thoughtful gift, take him to dinner or something, turn on that angel charm of yours. Smite something. I hear it’s hot.”

“I think I’ll stick with the gift and dinner. Thanks for your help, Charlie,” Cas smiled.

“No problem, Cas. See ya!” she said, ending the call.

Cas tucked his phone back into his pocket, contemplating his next move. Sure, he could just take Dean down to the nearest diner and they could talk over burgers, but Cas wanted to do something a little more special. Fortunately for him, the radio station had the perfect present.

*****

It was a few days ago that Cas had heard the ad on the radio. “ _Do you want to rock out with Taylor Swift at her 1989 World Tour? Then you’re in luck because we’re giving away two free tickets to the concert! Come down to our station on Saturday, September twelfth at one o’clock  for your chance to win! Check our website for contest challenges and rules._ ” At first he hadn’t thought anything of it, and dismissed the ad without a second thought. Today, however, it echoed in the back of his mind, over and over, like a broken record. The only thing he could focus on were those tickets. He figured acquiring them wouldn’t be too difficult. He’d faced opponents way worse that whatever a radio station could throw at him, plus, he’d probably be competing against a bunch of kids. Cas appeared at the building early, not wanting to miss his chance. He sat on a bench under a shade tree, waiting for others to show up. It didn’t take long for cars to start pulling in the parking lot. Something seemed off, however. There were some kids and teenagers, but they were all accompanied by an older man, who Cas guessed must be their father. There were even men without kids here. Granted, Cas didn’t have anyone with him, but he’d assumed he would be one of the only ones, if not the only one, here without a child tagging along. He rose from where he’d been sitting and walked toward the station. There was a table set up outside with a stereo system. A man, who he assumed worked for the radio, was blasting Taylor Swift and dancing along to the upbeat music. Cas just squinted questioningly at him and walked inside. The lobby of the building was filled with fathers and daughters. They were all laughing about something unknown to Cas. He caught pieces of conversations here and there, but none really made any sense.

“ _I’ve been practicing for weeks. Stilettos are the worst!_ ”

“ _The things I do for my daughter._ ”

“ _How do you walk in those things all day_?”

“ _I hope they don’t clash with my shorts._ ”

“ _Oh my God, Dad._ ”

They all might as well have been speaking gibberish. He walked up to the desk and took a number. As he was walking away, the lady working called out to him.

“Sir! You forgot to pick your pair!” she yelled over the crowd. As Cas turned back towards her he saw what she was motioning to: a table covered in high heeled shoes. Next to the shoes was a stack of paper. “CONTEST RULES” was printed at the top. He grabbed one, quickly reading over it. And suddenly, everything made sense. As it turns out, this contest was not for kids, but for their fathers. The rules were simple: you must keep the shoes on whenever you are competing, no matter the challenge. Further down the page was a sub header reading “Challenges”. Underneath were three bullets, each outlining the rules for three different events. Cas was mentally cursing himself for not reading about the contest ahead of time. He quickly picked a pair of shoes from the table went to sit down to wait, praying that nobody figured out where he was.

“All right, contestants! You may put on your gorgeous new shoes and follow me outside!” Cas looked up from the rule sheet he’d been reading. The crowd of people was moving outside, most wobbling unsteadily in the heels. Cas hurriedly tried to change shoes. Of course he’d picked a ridiculous pair with dozens of straps and buckles. Once he’d gotten them all fastened, he stood up to follow the group. He made it two steps before nearly falling and taking out a lamp. He steadied himself and began walking slowly and ungracefully behind the others. He shuffled along, eventually making it outside. He took the paper from his coat pocket to see what ridiculous stunt he was going to have to do first. The first challenge was called “Run a Mile in Her Shoes”. And it was at that first word, run, that he knew he was royally fucked.

“Contestants, line up here for me please!” the man working the event called. He pointed to a thin white line on the ground-- the starting line. “Welcome, and thank you for showing up today! You will be competing in three separate events, the prize for each being two tickets to see Taylor Swift, live in concert!” he shouted enthusiastically into a microphone. “In this first challenge, you will run to that line over there, and then run back here to this line. The first place winner will of course take home the tickets! If you don’t win this one, no need to worry, you’ll have two other chances! Are you ready?” No, Cas was clearly not ready. The man didn’t seem to care. “Go!”

Cas, forgetting he couldn’t walk in the shoes, let alone run, attempted to begin at a sprint. The end result was one terrifying stumble and a bruised ego. He regained his balance and settled for a slow shuffle. He was way behind the others now, but he thought that maybe he could catch up to them, if he didn’t nearly die again. Just as that thought crossed his mind, someone whizzed past him, going the opposite direction.

“And we have our winner! Congratulations, you’ve won two tickets! You may take off your shoes and head inside to claim them.”

Cas shoulders slumped. He’d lost. That was one chance gone, and his ability to move in heels wasn’t improving.

“Everyone else, please follow me!” the announcer said. The group complied and followed him, teetering dangerously. They arrived at a tent in the parking lot. The first thing Cas noticed were dozens of jump ropes. Great. “All right, contestants! This is your next challenge! You must continue jumping rope for as long as you can. If you stop, you’re out. The last person left jumping wins! Take a rope and pick a spot. The contest starts once everyone is ready.”

Cas grudgingly picked a pink sparkly one, and stood near the back. He heard the man yell “go” and began hopping over the swinging rope. This event was easier than the first, so long as he kept the slow pace. A few people had already quit. They looked to be in pain, probably from the shoes. Cas was thankful for the magical healing powers of angel grace. He jumped slowly, being careful not to stop. Everything was going alright, until the rope caught on the heel of a shoe. Cas nearly went flying, dropping the rope and trying not to take anyone else down with him. Once his feet were firmly on the ground, he placed the rope back on the table and walked to where the others were waiting for the end of the event. Cas looked back and realized there were only two contestants left. He’d been so close, but lost it at the last minute. Cas heard the announcer yell “congratulations”, but he was too caught up in pitying himself to really care. There was one last chance remaining. If he didn’t win this, he wouldn’t get the tickets. If he didn’t get the tickets, there would be no concert and he’d have to get Dean a boring present like a stuffed animal or something. The group began moving on to the final ridiculous challenge.

“Alright, this is your last chance! It’s time to ‘Shake It Off’ with a game of freeze dance! Dance until the music stops, and if you move while the music is stopped or quit dancing while it’s playing, you’re out! And go!” The music blared from the speakers set up on the table Cas had seen when he’d first arrived. Cas began to panic. He had no idea how to dance. Though from the looks of things, nobody else really did either. He took a deep breath and began trying to copy whatever Dean had been doing when Cas had awkwardly interrupted. He wiggled his hips and waved his arms, kind of in time with the music. He figured if he didn’t move his feet much he’d be fine, although his balance had improved greatly. With every person that was out, his confidence increased. He struck an absurd pose every time the music stopped, and was quickly becoming the crowd favorite. He didn’t really know why they were cheering for him, he was just doing what Dean had been doing and it wasn’t that amazing. Maybe it was the fact that he was now slowly turning in circles with a completely straight face. Whatever it was though, the crowd was loving it. The music stopped and he stuck his leg out, dramatically throwing his arms over his head. He knew how bizarre he must look, and cracked a smile. The music began playing again, and Cas jumped right in, determined to win the tickets. He jumped lightly, careful to keep his balance, twirled somewhat gracefully, and finished the sequence with the classic dance move, the sprinkler. The crowd roared with laughter, cheering him on.

“Congratulations! You’re the last man standing! You’re our last winner of two Taylor Swift concert tickets!” the announcer’s voice boomed over the music. “You may go claim them inside. Thanks everyone for coming out today! Please return your shoes in the lobby before you leave.”

Cas stopped and looked around. There was nobody else still dancing. He’d won the tickets! He strutted inside, finally having gotten the hang of walking in high heels.

“Congratulations, sir, here are your tickets!” the lady working smiled at him. “These are for September twenty-second in Kansas City, Missouri. The concert is at the Sprint Center. The rest of the information is on the tickets. Have a nice day, and thanks for coming!” He took the tickets from her and took of the heels, returning them to the table. He thanked her and left, feeling quite proud of himself.

*****

The following week passed by agonizingly slow. The plan was to ask Dean if he’d go to dinner on Saturday the nineteenth. There, Cas would tell him about the major crush he’d attempted to hide for months (and apparently failed) and would give him the tickets. The brothers were on a case currently, so with nothing else to do Cas sat at the bunker and ran through “what if” scenarios in his head. So far, he had a plan for if they were suddenly attacked by a swarm of killer bees, there was a sudden flash flood, or if the Queen of England showed up and asked Dean to return to England with her as the palace was haunted. Although those scenarios were highly unlikely, Cas figured he should be prepared. He wasn’t sure if he could make it to Saturday.

Sam and Dean arrived back early Saturday morning. Cas was practically bursting with both nerves and excitement. He’d kept the tickets in his coat pocket all week. He was all set to ask Dean to dinner, a smile forming on his face.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, waving at him as he walked in.

“Sam,” Cas nodded.  
“Hope you weren’t too bored while we were gone.”

“Oh, no, I was alright. Did the case go well?” Cas asked him.

“Yeah. It wasn’t anything difficult, just a vengeful spirit. No problems. Dean will be in in a minute. See you later, Cas.” Sam said, going off to his room. Dean would probably sleep for a while as well, as they’d been driving all night.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. How’s it going?” Dean asked, clearly tired from the drive.

“Just fine.” Before he could panic and back out, Cas decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Dean about dinner. “Do you want to go to dinner tonight? I mean I don’t eat but... my way of saying sorry for witnessing your performance to ‘Shake It Off’.”

“Yeah. I’ll ask Sam later if he wants to-”

Cas blushed bright red. “I figured it would be… just us.”

“Oh. Yeah, alright. That’s fine. We can go whenever, just come tell me,” Dean said, walking towards his room.

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that was over. Now he just had the rest of the day to fret about things that could potentially go wrong some more. He decided to call Charlie to update her on everything that had happened, and to make sure that she thought the concert was a good idea. He went into one of the spare rooms of the bunker, in case Dean could hear. She picked up after the first few rings.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hello,” Cas replied.

“Ooh, did you tell Dean? What did he say? What did you get him? Tell me everything!”

“Well, first, no. I haven’t told him anything. We’re going to dinner tonight. I did get him something though. I’d like to see what you think of it first though,” Cas explained.

“Okay, shoot.”

“I got him Taylor Swift concert tickets. She’s performing in Kansas City in a few days,” Cas said.

“Holy shit, Cas! How did you score those?” she shouted.

“Do you think that’s an acceptable gift?” he asked.

“Of course, silly! That’s amazing! Film his reaction, I want to see him faint,” Charlie laughed.

“I’m glad you think that’s okay. You don’t even want to know how I acquired them,” Cas muttered.

“Was it illegally?”

“No, I did not break the law to impress a boy.”

“Darn. Well, bye Cas. Tell me how it goes!” she said, hanging up.

The rest of the day was incredibly boring. Cas had nothing to do but sit and think about the fact that he was going to dinner with Dean tonight. That he was going to tell Dean about his feelings tonight. And on Tuesday they would be at a Taylor Swift concert together so if tonight didn’t go well then Tuesday was going to be one huge awkward mess. He paced back and forth, watching the clock, waiting until it was an acceptable time to get Dean for dinner. Once six o’clock finally rolled around, Cas made a beeline for Dean’s room. He knocked on the door and Dean opened it.

“Are you ready, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes. You?”

“Yeah. Let’s go. See ya later, Sam!” he called down the hall.

They arrived at one of Dean’s favorite places a few minutes later. Once Dean had ordered, Cas decided to tell Dean the reason he’d asked him to dinner in the first place.

“Dean, I know I’m not the best at, uh, communicating sometimes. However, I would like you to know that I really like you. I am very glad that I know you.”

Dean blushed and looked away. “Well, thanks, Cas. You’re… not so bad yourself,” he whispered, smiling.

“I’ve felt this way for a long time. I was just too scared to say anything. I was afraid it would blow up in my face. So I enlisted the help of Charlie. I asked her for some advice. After she told me that it was blatantly obvious that I had a huge crush on you, she said that humans normally go to dinner or get each other a small present. This may not mean much but I did get you something. But, if you don’t, I guess, feel the same way, feel free to keep the present. I’d be alright with knowing that you were happy.” Cas smiled at Dean across the table. He pulled the envelope with the tickets from his coat pocket and gave it to Dean.

“Cas, why are you doing this? I don’t deserve any of this. I don’t deserve you,” Dean said, looking at Cas like he was a difficult puzzle that couldn’t be solved.

“Dean, you are one of the best people I know. You deserve the whole universe, and I’d give it to you if I could,” Cas replied. “Open the envelope.”

Honestly Cas wished he’d recorded Dean’s reaction. At first he looked confused, but after a second of reading over the tickets a huge smile spread across his face, one of those that could easily light up an entire city. His face was slightly pink, too, but it just made the entire scene better. “Oh my God, Cas! How did you… I don’t… This is amazing! How did you manage to get these?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“Trust me, it was quite the challenge,” Cas replied, remembering those awful shoes.

“When do we leave?” Dean asked, eyes lit with happiness.

“Well, I figured we could make the drive tomorrow. It’s only four hours to Kansas City. Then we have Monday to do whatever we want to and Tuesday is the concert. I take it that gift was suitable, then?”

“Cas, of course! You didn’t have to do this, any of it. But the concert is nice, I still definitely want to go,” Dean added.

“We’d better go pack then,” Cas said. They paid for the food and left, Dean smiling like a kid on Christmas morning all the way home.

“Hey, guys, how was dinner?” Sam asked when they walked in.

“Great! Look at these!” Dean answered, handing Sam the tickets.

“So, Cas, you finally got the guts to do something about that crush of yours?” Sam asked, looking to Cas.

“Why did everyone know about this but me?” Cas mumbled.

“Well, it was pretty obvious. Too bad Dean too childish to admit his feelings first,” Sam laughed, giving Dean back the tickets. “How’d you get those anyway? Those are really expensive.”

“I won them. I heard about a contest with the radio station so I entered and won.” Cas explained, leaving out the part where he beat at least fifteen other men in a freeze dance competition while wearing heels. The less they knew about the contest the better.

“We’re going to get packed and head out in the morning. You won’t miss us too much, will you?” Dean asked jokingly.

“Good, I’ll finally be able to read in peace,” Sam teased him.

“Oh, shut up.” Dean rolled his eyes, laughing.

“Well, get to it, get packing! Quit standing around making heart eyes at each other for the love of God,” Sam said, pushing them. “I thought once you confessed your undying love I would be free from the heart eyes.”

Cas followed Dean to his room, since he didn’t have anything to pack. Dean was throwing a few shirts and jeans into an old duffel bag when he noticed Cas.

“Why aren’t you pac-- oh, you’ve just got the coat. You can wear some of my stuff if you want, but I’ve always thought you looked good in a trench coat,” Dean said, turning pink.

“Thank you, Dean. I quite like my coat, I think I’ll just stick with it.”

“Thanks for this, Cas. It really means a lot. I’ve never gotten to do anything like this, so… You don’t mind if I bring my CD, do you?” Dean asked, sheepishly holding up a 1989 CD. I mean I’ve got other tapes in the car, but I thought this would be fun, you know. Getting in the spirit of things,” Dean smiled, holding out the disc for Cas.

“I’ll put this in the car. That way we won’t forget it in the morning.” Cas nodded, taking the disc and leaving to put it in the car. As he left, he could hear Dean singing softly from his room.

*****

Dean was bursting with energy the next morning. Cas had never seen him so happy. He was all ready and sitting in the Impala’s driver seat by eight. Sam told them to have fun and waved them off. The minute they were on the road, Dean loaded the CD into the player. As soon as the lyrics started, Dean joined in. He had a beautiful voice, Cas had to admit. He looked over at him and smiled, thinking to himself how nice Dean looked with the way the sun was shining through the window onto him. It made him literally glow, instead of just figuratively. He could see Dean’s beaming smile, the only thing that could possibly be brighter than the sun. He knew every lyric perfectly, never missing a beat. Eventually, a tune familiar to Cas came on: “Shake It Off”. He should know this, he danced awkwardly to it for several minutes.

“I stay out too late,” Dean sang, nodding his head in time with the music.

“Got nothing in my brain,” Cas joined in.

Dean looked over at him, laughing.

“That’s what people sa-a-ay, mmhmm, that’s what people sa-a-ay, mmhmm,” they burst out together. Sure, Dean didn’t like chick flicks, but he didn’t say anything about musicals.

“I didn’t know you knew any songs,” Dean said.

“It’s a long story,” Cas replied. They continued the impromptu duet, Cas making Dean laugh with his “dancing”. In reality it was just him waving his arms around and moving his shoulders with his deadpan expression, but it made Dean happy, so he kept it up. Once the song finished, though, Cas realized he didn’t know any others. He settled for just relaxing and listening to Dean sing.

They went through the whole disc, Dean never missing a song. Cas had particularly like “Wildest Dreams” and “You Are In Love”, as they sounded beautiful when sung by Dean. When the first song started again, Cas looked over at him, puzzled.

“Are we going to listen to this all the way there?” he asked Dean.

“Well how else do you expect to learn the songs before the concert?” he laughed, like it was clearly obvious.

“Well, I guess this is the only way,” Cas agreed, eventually getting lost in the music.

They arrived to a motel around twelve forty-five and checked in.

“So… what do you want to do? The concert isn’t until Tuesday, so we’ve still got this afternoon and all of tomorrow,” Cas told him.

“Well, I heard they have a zoo here. And there’s a really fun amusement park. And an aquarium!” Dean rattled off.   
“Did you look this stuff up ahead of time?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, no, why would you think that?” Dean answered.

“Alright, where do you want to go first?”

“I thought we could go to the zoo today, Worlds of Fun tomorrow, and the aquarium before the concert on Tuesday,” Dean explained.

“Then let’s go.”

*****

After two days of anticipation, Tuesday had finally arrived. Sure, the zoo had been fun and the animals were cute, and the theme park had some amazing roller coasters, but it wasn’t a Taylor Swift concert.

“Caaaas, is it time to go yet?” Dean asked.

“Dean I’m fairly certain you asked that ten minutes ago,” Cas replied. They’d just finished walking through the aquarium at the Crown Center and, with nothing to distract him, Dean was getting increasingly impatient. Cas considered smiting him multiple times.

“Fine. But at five, we’re heading down there. That way we definitely won’t miss the opening acts, and we’ll have plenty of time to get one of those cool light up things. And a shirt. And a poster. And--”

“Dean, do you really…” Cas trailed off, not wanting to spoil the fun. “Alright. What do you think about matching shirts?”

“You’d agree to that? Wow, Cas, look at you. It’s almost like you’re having fun.” Dean teased.

“I’ve had fun this entire trip, thank you. I’ve been with you.” Cas replied.

“You really…? But, Cas, I’m just… human. A washed-up Righteous Man. Why me?”

“Because you aren’t the Righteous Man, at least not really. You do things of your own free will. You’re brave, fighting actual demons, along with the ones inside your head. Because you’re a puzzle that nobody seems to be able to solve… and I love you,” Cas finished.

“I-- thanks. Hey, is it time yet?” Dean asked, switching the subject.

“Almost. Just ten minutes until five,” Cas sighed.

“Close enough, let’s go!” Dean jumped up from the table they’d been sitting at, grabbing Cas’ arm to pull him along.

The Sprint Center was already bustling with people, mostly teenage girls, several in costume. Posters with lights strung all over blinked rapidly, people were snapping picture after picture, and everyone was smiling. The doors had just opened, and inside Dean could see several booths of merchandise. The tickets were scanned at the door and they were let inside. There were already hordes of people crowding the vendors, so both decided it would be a good idea to go ahead and get in line. Once up to the table, they bought almost everything available: posters, glow sticks, guitar picks, bracelets, a drawstring bag, and of course, t-shirts with “shake it off” printed on them. The price was incredible. Cas pulled out a wad of money from his pocket and set it on the counter.

“I’m sure there’s more there than this cost, but you can just keep it,” he said to the vendor. He grabbed the bags of merchandise and began walking towards the arena to find their seats, Dean following closely behind.

“Oh, what’s that booth over there? C’mon, let’s go see,” Dean said, pulling on Cas’ arm. The banner on the side read “Taylor Nation”. There were kiosks all around with other merchandise that people could order. People were taking pictures here, too. Dean and Cas waited in the picture line, deciding that this would be one of their only chances for a picture together. Once at the front, they set the bags down and stood in front of the backdrop. The photographer took the picture, instructing them to enter an email on the computer to the right so it could be sent.

“Should we go find our seats?” Cas asked.

“But what about the other booths?”

“They just have the same things for sale. I promise,” Cas assured him.

“Alright. Check the tickets to see what section we’re in,” Dean said.

“Section one eighteen, row ten, seats five and six,” Cas read.

Even though the vendor area had been packed with people, there were still tons already sitting down inside. The screens were showing clips of videos, numbers to text for something, pictures, and other things related to the tour. The seats were pretty good, considering they didn’t pay for them. They were located near the end of “stage B”, yet they still had a good view of the main stage.

“Hey, Cas. Thanks for doing this. I’m still curious to know how you even got these in the first place. Were you just the lucky caller or something?” Dean asked.

“Not exactly. I just… learned a thing or two from you,” Cas answered.

“Oh, God, you didn’t steal them did you?” Dean looked horrified.

“No, I didn’t steal them. I did win them, though it was difficult,” Cas said.

“Well, thanks. Whatever you did to get them, I’m glad you did.” Dean smiled at him.

The arena was filling up quickly now, signaling that it was almost time for the opening act. Excited conversations filled the room, making Dean wonder just how loud it was going to get. He had his answer shortly, when the lights began to dim. Shrill shrieks of happiness rung out across the room, and people clapped wildly as the opening act was introduced. Vance Joy was playing first. His hit song “Riptide” had been covered by Taylor Swift earlier in the year on BBC Radio, and that was the only one Dean had heard. People were still streaming in throughout his performance, and still after he had finished. There was a brief lull after the performance, until it was finally time for the main event.

The lights dimmed, people screamed, and the show began. There was audio of cars honking, sirens blaring, people talking loudly, everything you’d expect to hear in New York. The stage lights flashed on and the dancers came onstage, the band playing the opening to “Welcome to New York”. The large main screen at the back of the stage was lit up, depicting the New York skyline. An overwhelming cheer rose from the crowd as everyone caught their first glimpse of Taylor Swift. Dean grabbed Cas’ arm out of excitement.

“Do you see her? There she is!” he shouted.

The minute she began singing, Dean did too. He stood and pulled Cas to his feet so they could see the stage better. It was everything he’d imagined, but somehow better: the deafening roar of the crowd, the bright stage lights, and of course Taylor herself. She danced across the stage, stopping near the middle.

“Hello, Kansas City!” she shouted. This brought a huge scream from the crowd in reply. “Well, we may be in Missouri, but our story starts in New York!” She began singing again, the audience still shrieking.

“Isn’t this great?” Dean asked excitedly.

“Yeah, it is,” Cas answered.

“Then why aren’t you singing?”

“Sorry.” Cas joined in the singing (though it was more screaming), and even began dancing along.

*****

The concert had been going on for about an hour now, and Cas had yet to hear one of his favorite songs. Just as he began wondering if it had made the cut, Taylor began speaking into the mic.

“Since you guys are so good at singing, I’d love to sing a duet! I’m going to teach you the echo part, okay? So when I say ‘silence’, you’ll say ‘silence’ right afterward. And when I say ‘way home’, you’ll echo with ‘way home’ right after. And when I say ‘lights out’, you say ‘lights out’, right afterward. Let’s practice!” She began strumming the guitar and singing, Dean (and everyone else), echoing enthusiastically. As she began the song, the screaming slowly died down. The audience sang along softly until the echo part, when everyone shouted their part. Cas looked over at Dean, who of course had the biggest smile on his face. He was relaxed, for once, and Cas realized how happy he was to be here with Dean. The way his eyes were lit up, the way he swayed slowly in time with the music, the way he sang to every song was beautiful. Cas never wanted it to end. The song began to build, getting louder, louder, until it erupted. It was then that Cas grabbed Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him, the music playing on.

*****

After a beautiful mash-up of “Enchanted” and “Wildest Dreams”, not to mention the best kiss ever, Cas was in a great mood. The concert was drawing to a close, but there was still one song that hadn’t been played yet. There were still a few stray pieces of confetti falling from the end of the last song, and Cas saw Dean slip a piece into his pocket. Cas smiled to himself, wondering what exactly Dean planned on doing with it. Knowing him, he’d probably frame it and set it next to his bed. Cas was quickly pulled out of his thoughts though as music played and screams burst from the crowd. It was time for the finale, and as the familiar song started, Cas saw Dean began to laugh. He started dancing, just as he’d been doing when Cas had accidentally seen him. “Shake It Off” seemed to be everyone’s favorite, judging by the cheers. Talk about a grand finale! In the center of the room was a raised and rotating platform, with Taylor and her dancers on top. The whole audience was getting into it, dancing, jumping, and shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Cas figured he didn’t have anything to lose, and joined Dean’s dancing. They waved their arms and screamed along with everyone else, enjoying the moment. Pyrotechnics started on stage, and the song came to a roaring conclusion. Everyone screamed and cheered louder than ever before as Taylor and the dancers took their bows. Back on the stage, Taylor recognized her band, causing another round of deafening applause and cheering.

“Thank you, Kansas City! You all have been great!” she shouted. The audience, of course, screamed in reply. Dean and Cas grabbed their bags of souvenirs and left, both with huge smiles on their faces.

“So, did you enjoy it, Dean?” Cas asked him.

“Cas, are you kidding? Of course I enjoyed it! It was _amazing_!” he gushed.

“I’m glad you had fun, Dean. And I’m glad I could be here with you.” Cas added.

“Thank you,” Dean said, pulling Cas in to kiss him. “I am still wondering though…” Dean trailed off, pulling away.

“Well, all I’m going to say is that I hope I never have to wear high heeled shoes ever again,” Cas answered, shutting Dean up with another kiss.

*****

Sam’s phone flashed on, a screen telling him he had a new text from Charlie. He clicked to open it, wondering what she’d gotten herself into now.

“ _Hey, Sam. Do you know exactly how Cas got those tickets? Don’t ask how I know, long story,_ ” it read.

“ _No, sorry. Why?_ ” he sent back.

“ _Because while searching the magical land of YouTube I found this…_ ” She’d sent a link following the text, and Sam clicked on it. It took him to a video on YouTube and he hit play. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it was definitely not this. Though the quality wasn’t the best, he could clearly see Cas, who was dancing awkwardly to “Shake It Off”. Dancing awkwardly in _gold stilettos_. Cas was obviously getting into it, posing dramatically at every pause of the music, with the crowd cheering him on. Sam burst out laughing, wondering if Dean knew what great lengths Cas had gone to for the tickets.

“ _Oh my God, Charlie, what am I watching?_ ” he texted back.

“ _That, my friend, is one stiletto-wearing Angel of the Lord rocking out to Taylor Swift. He didn’t even notice when he’d won!_ ” she replied.

“ _What am I supposed to do with this? Play it at their wedding?_ ” he sent.

“ _Exactly._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Kate for some of the ideas in the story! Also, since I can't predict the future, the concert is based on what I've gathered from various videos, so sorry for any inaccuracies.


End file.
